


The 3rd Shade: Bus Stop

by InThePalmOfMyHand



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, abrupt degs, carelessness, cliche rain scene, possible hypothermia, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InThePalmOfMyHand/pseuds/InThePalmOfMyHand





	The 3rd Shade: Bus Stop

The 3rd Shade

 

It was pouring rain. Still. It's been raining nonstop for days. You'd think this would mean Dean could've remembered an umbrella.

Instead, he was here, at the bus stop in the pouring rain getting soaked. He glanced around. There were trees a little bit behind him that could hinder the rain some, but if he moved back there then the bus may not stop long enough for him to get on. In addition, there wasn't anybody else with him to hold his spot.

Dean grimaced. He’d just have to deal with it like he had been all day. Hell, like he had been all week.

A few minutes passed by. Dean sighed to himself, an event that had occurred so often in this wait that he almost couldn't even count the times it had happened. That's because it had happened a lot, of course, not because he can't count very high.

Before too long, someone else finally joined him. Someone with an umbrella. Dean stared. It was bright red, with small blue dots all along it.

‘Classy’ Dean thought, still staring.

“You think so?” the stranger answered. “It was the only one I could find.”

Dean started. “Did I say that out loud?!” he asked in horror.

The other man chuckled. “Yep, along with who-knows-what-else. I heard you talking to yourself all the way down the sidewalk, but couldn't make it out over the rain until I'd gotten up around here.” He smiled. “My name is Castiel.”

“Dean,” Dean supplied, still staring in horror.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel kept smiling and held his hand out, which Dean shook. Castiel frowned as their hands met. “Don't you have an umbrella? It's coming down pretty good.”

Dean smiled sheepishly. “Oh, yeah I do. At home.”

Castiel laughed. “The bus won't be coming for a bit more. We can share until then if that's alright.” He held his umbrella further out from himself, an invitation which Dean took. He stepped closer to Castiel, grateful to finally stop most of the rain that's been pounding on his head for the last several minutes.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. It stretched over the span of an entire minute, only the rain keeping it from becoming unbearable. Castiel shifted his legs as he stared at his feet, obviously anxious to put an end to it. As Dean looked over, he saw the frown on his face as he struggled to come up with conversation. While Dean’s brain supplied him with nothing of the sort, he was willing to begin speaking anyway. As he opening his mouth, Castiel jerked his head up, bright blue eyes that Dean hadn't noticed before peering up from under rain-soaked eyelashes. Their eyes met and words started to spill from Castiel’s lips until he noticed Dean’s own lips, propped half open, also ready to speak. Dean slowly closed his mouth. When Castiel continued waiting, Dean spoke.

“You go ahead,” he offered, shutting his mouth firmly to emphasize his intent.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, as if suddenly very unsure of himself.

“I just..” he paused briefly, clearly thinking. “I just wanted to know what would be so important that you’re standing in the rain willingly, yet not so important that such an amount of water would ruin it for you.”

“O-oh,” Dean stuttered. “Well I… I’m just going home. Honestly, I should have planned this better. Hopefully I don’t end up getting sick. This isn’t exactly the first time I’ve done this, see. Forgotten my umbrella that is.”

Castiel chuckled quietly, his eyes twinkling in a way that Dean definitely did not miss. And while he was busy not missing that, perhaps he stared too long, caught up in the shape of Castiel’s mouth and the way his wet hair flopped onto his forehead even though he had an umbrella. Maybe he’d thought of doing unclean things to both of those. Just maybe he’d been eternally grateful that the water was very cold and also everywhere.

Castiel cleared his throat. “Did you have something you were ready to say as well?”

Dean’s face contracted in terror for approximately half a second, secretly fearing that the other man had somehow been able to read his thoughts and feel his desires. They were standing awfully close to each other after all. He shook his head. That was impossible. He struggled to come up with something to say. “You uh...I...um… I just wanted to say that your…..” he muttered. That your eyes are gorgeous and I could get my hands lost in your hair pretty damn quick. “That your… shoulder is getting pretty wet,” he finished lamely, pushing the umbrella further towards the other man to emphasize his last-minute point.

Castiel’s face changed instantly, as if he were expecting a different response. Maybe he could read minds. He spoke slowly, enunciating much more clearly than actually necessary, despite the volume of the rain falling: “I...oh. Well...thank you, but I’m holding it for you not for myself.” He pressed the umbrella back towards Dean and didn’t let go when Dean tried to push it back.

“C’mon, man,” Dean tried to argue, “it’s your umbrella, this ain’t fair.”

“Exactly right, Dean,” Castiel shot back, thrusting the umbrella away from himself once more as Dean continued to struggle against him. “It’s my umbrella and I-” he grunted, “-I do what I want with it. And right now what I want is for you to be less wet than you would otherwise be.”

Dean shook his head, face scrunched up in concentration and still struggling to keep the umbrella away from himself, which continued to prove a harder task than originally planned. The two men struggled for several seconds as the rain fell around them, relentlessly pounding into both their uncovered bodies and the surrounding area with an equal lack of mercy. Finally, and with a crow of confidence, Dean caused Castiel’s arm to buckle, shoved the umbrella closer to the other man and let go. What he didn’t count on was for Castiel to let his hand drop in surprise. The umbrella smacked into the ground a few feet away, blown by the wind, as Dean’s short-lived victory wavered and faded. The rain continued pounding but it didn't matter; they were both already thoroughly drenched.

“I uh……” Dean muttered, rain dripping into his eyes like before. “I guess that settles that.” He made a move to grab the umbrella, not anticipating that the other man would take the time to form a response. What he also didn’t anticipate, though, was his hand wrapping around another, meeting semi-warm skin rather than the cool plastic of the umbrella handle. Before he could process what he had just done, the umbrella was swung back up, taking his hand with it, until it fell back into place above them. Dean swallowed thickly as his eyes fell upon the umbrella handle, where the hand guiding the umbrella was still tightly enclosed in his own hand. He felt his cheeks tinge pink as he held on a little tighter than he probably should. It was at this moment that he also noticed the pair of them had moved significantly closer together, the umbrella shielding them both fully. Dean’s face flared with heat and color, but he hoped the coolness of the rain would render it close to indiscernible to Castiel, even at such a close distance.

Castiel chuckled and reached his other, unoccupied hand out to gently pat Dean’s face, his hand startlingly cool against the blushing skin. “Dean, holding my hand so soon? If your face weren’t so ridiculously red I’d think this was your aim the entire time.”

“Guess that means you can tell,” Dean stammered, swearing under his breath. Castiel laughed again moving his face closer to Dean’s, which admittedly wasn’t that far since they were already so close. Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes. The deep, bright blue of them made him miss the times when the sky was clear, but simultaneously rendered the entire idea useless, as he had two bright clear skies here, staring back at him. He willed the other man to feel what he felt, to act on what he couldn’t bring himself to.

And he did.

Their faces were connected in an instant, the spark of mutual lust all they needed to initiate a fierce and heated act of PDA. Castiel’s lips mashed into Dean’s over and over in short spurts of spontaneous desire while Dean did his best to keep up. His hands swept up and swarmed to cup Castiel’s face, pulling them even closer together and prompting the kisses to last longer.

“Cas…” Dean murmured, their lips still connected, though barely. Castiel hummed in response. His hands started to roam Dean’s body, not making it very far before Castiel abandoned the umbrella to the ground for the second time today. Dean paused briefly to nod in agreement before joining them both once more. He didn’t know how many minutes passed. All he knew was he wanted to be closer to Cas. Kissing Cas. Touching Cas. Cas.

That is, until a very unwelcome distraction presented itself.

“Are you boys getting on, or just passing time?” the bus driver yelled out the door, trying to be heard clearly over the rain. She didn’t look at all happy.

The two men jumped apart instantly, Castiel smirking and Dean scratching his wet head sheepishly as the umbrella rolled around behind them.

“Um, yeah!” Dean called back, though he made no move towards the bus. Neither did Castiel.

The bus driver raised her eyebrow higher. Dean almost wondered if she could raise it any higher, and if it would even stay attached to her forehead at that point. Reassuringly, it did. That would be a different genre.

Dean looked at Castiel, silently asking.

Castiel looked back at Dean and winked.

“Boy, if you don’t move your ass I’m gonna-” the driver yelled at them again but stopped herself abruptly as they simultaneously made a move towards the bus.

Dean beamed at her as he got on, Castiel hot on his heels. She glared back but slumped further in her seat and closed the doors. It was going to be a good ride.

 

-END-


End file.
